


Risk

by RyuuKevin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinda Crack, M/M, Romance, Tags? What tags?, byaichi, byakuya is really really attractive, byakuya surprisingly straightforward, coffeeshopAU, discovering that his interest is new, ichigo dense af, kinda implied hitsuruki, rukia and byakuya aren't siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin
Summary: Rukia didn’t expect for her friend to be gay and honestly, Ichigo didn’t expect it either.Main Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo [ByaIchi]
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Ri! Well, actually. I'm like months late but whatever. I managed to finished this and I hope you enjoy! I now you aren't that much of a fan of ByaIchi but here you go hahaha. Miss you already Ri and belated happy birthday!
> 
> This is slightly edited so I apologize for any mistakes.

Amber eyes scanned over the area as the man tapped his finger lightly on the countertop. His chin was resting on his hand as he kept his elbow just on top of the counter and let out a sigh. It was a slow day in the cafe once again.

"What are you sighing about this time, Ichigo?" A woman with short raven hair and fiery purple eyes appeared beside the man with folded arms.

Kurosaki Ichigo stood back straight and ruffled his orange hair as he turned towards the other, "It's just a boring day, Rukia."

Kuchiki Rukia raised her eyebrow, "It's only 9am and it's a Tuesday."

"Your point?"

The raven rolled her eyes and pushed him slightly aside, "Get away from the cashier and focus on making coffee, dumbass."

The orange head glared at her but went back to his position regardless, "Jeez, it's not my fault you went to the comfort room now is it?"

Their banter came into a halt when a group of college students entered the cafe. They were all girls that seemed to need the caffeine in their veins but they still looked presentable. How is that possible? No one could ever know.

One girl with long orange hair approached the counter which made Rukia bring up a smile and greeted, "Good morning! Welcome to the Seireitei cafe."

"Good morning!" The woman greeted in a sing-song voice as well as she looked up the board to look for her order.

Ichigo looked at the group with interested stares but he tried to make it as hidden as possible although he doesn't know if he was good at it. Rukia cleared her throat as she felt Ichigo's not so innocent stares at the customers.

"What would you like to order?" The raven asked politely.

"Hm," the orange head pondered, "I'll take the iced cafe latte, please."

"Size?"

"Large."

The other girls from the group ordered as well and the raven haired cashier quietly took their orders. It was a lot all at once but it's better for the business that way.

Rukia nodded as she pressed onto the needed buttons when they were finally done, "May I have your name, miss?"

"Orihime!" Orihime said cheerfully.

Rukia took the right number of cups and wrote the girl's name onto all of them. Once she was done, she set it down and gave a smile, "Please wait until we call your name."

Orihime nodded and went to the table where her friends were already occupying and relaxing. The raven head immediately shoved the cups to Ichigo's chest as she saw the man's eyes focusing on the customer.

"Calm down your hormones, boy," Rukia mocked.

Ichigo grunted as he held the cups, "Alright, alright. Better get to work, right?"

Rukia simply observed the orange head as he worked. She knew Ichigo was a flirt and a bit creepy with it perhaps. It always fails whenever he does it intentionally though, she noticed. The man did have a girl here and there and it was sad enough that he was always the one to be left alone.

Perhaps he just had bad taste in women.

The orange head finally completed the order and pulled out a tray under the counter. He set the cups of coffee and the pastries the group ordered. He then took a single serving of a cinnamon roll on there as well which made the cashier raise an eyebrow.

"I don't think they ordered-"

Ichigo immediately brought a finger to his lips, "I know."

Rukia immediately scoffed, "I'm telling Ukitake-san to deduct that in your paycheck."

The man simply chuckled in response and shouted, "Customer Orihime!"

Orihime immediately stood up and walked towards the counter which made Ichigo beam as she approached. The orange haired woman couldn't help but smile back.

"Orihime, yes?" Ichigo said as he slid the tray forward.

The girl nodded, "Yes, that's me!"

"Your order's complete. Enjoy."

Just before Orihime could take the tray, her eyes landed on the pastry that she noticed and realized that she didn't order. She looked up at Ichigo with a worried look, "Excuse me but I didn't order this." She then pointed at the cinnamon roll that was just beside her coffee.

Ichigo winked and gave a grin, "It's on the house."

The girl's cheeks were tainted with red and smiled sheepishly, "Thank you." She then took the tray and gave another smile at Ichigo just before she walked back to her group.

Ichigo watched the orange haired woman as she walked back to the group which made Rukia clear her throat. Ichigo immediately looked back and saw Rukia having her eyebrow raised.

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"Really, Ichigo? Hitting on a customer… _again_?"

The orange head shrugged as he cleared his station, "It was only once."

"Say that to the previous times," The raven replied.

Ichigo merely scoffed and resumed cleaning his station. It wasn't like he was flirting with each and every customer. Just the ones that piqued his interest or whoever caught his eyes. Which is pretty much a lot but he would never tell Rukia that since it meant that the raven was right because he didn't want to give her that satisfaction.

After a few more hours, the door to the cafe opened again. It was already in the afternoon and the employees seemed to be dead tired either out of boredom ro due to the rush hour that happened moments ago.

Rukia immediately faced forward to greet the customer, "Good afternoon! Welcome to the Seireitei cafe."

Ichigo was about to focus on his own station until he did a double take as his eyes landed on the newly arrived customer. A tall man with long raven hair that was tied up into a ponytail, had sharp gray eyes and had porcelain skin that made people wonder what skin care he did just to make him that handsome just entered the premises.

He was wearing an expensive looking suit and both of the employees immediately assumed he was a rich businessman or whatever kind of person that wore such an attire. Ichigo had to gulp quietly as he saw those sharp eyes looking around the shop as if looking to make sure the place was safe.

The man approached the counter and the raven haired cashier couldn't help but feel quite intimidated. The man does seem to have that cold aura around him that made him both intimidating and intriguing at the same time. Well, to Ichigo at least.

Once the man arrived at the counter, his gaze was fixated on the board just above Ichigo and Rukia to choose what to order. The two employees couldn't help but stare at him. It wasn't everyday you could see that much of an attractive man in the cafe.

"I'll have the hot caffe americano. Large," the man spoke.

Rukia was suddenly taken aback with how the smooth voice escaped from the man's lips. It was very pleasing to their ears that somehow they almost swooned. It took the raven haired cashier a moment before she pressed the man's order into the machine.

"Do you have any more orders?" Rukia politely asked.

"That would be all."

Rukia nodded in response and asked again, "May I have your name, sir?"

"Byakuya."

Ichigo had his arms folded as he looked at the man, now he knew that his name was Byakuya, and couldn't help repeating the man's name in his head multiple times that even he himself found it so creepy by now.

"Alright, sir. We'll call you when your order is ready," Rukia said.

The man simply nodded and turned back to look for a vacant table to sit down with Ichigo's eyes focusing on the man's each movement. How the man seemed to walk with the air of nobility and grace, how stoic the man's face was but his sharp gray eyes looked around with curiosity. It was endearing, almost. Although, it was mostly attractive to the orange haired man.

Ichigo's train of thoughts were put to a halt when he felt a sharp pain to his side. He groaned and glared down at his companion who had a frown on her face. The woman had jabbed the cup to the orange head's side just to get his attention.

"Stop _staring_ , Ichigo," Rukia glared at the other.

Ichigo scowled as he took the cup with a grumble, "I wasn't staring, okay? I was just looking."

"That's basically the same!"

"It's not," Ichigo hissed and turned around to fix up the man's order. He wasn't staring. He wasn't thinking that the man was both pretty and handsome and that it should probably be illegal to look that good with a suit.

After a few moments, Ichigo was finally done and he pulled out a tray to place down the man's order. He simply cleared his throat and called out, "Customer Byakuya!"

The orange head silently gulped as he eyed the man slowly standing up from a poised sitting position and fixed his own suit before approaching the counter. Ichigo couldn't believe someone could look attractive just by standing up.

When the man finally approached the counter, Ichigo put up a smile and asked, "Byakuya, right?"

Byakuya slightly tipped his head in agreement which made the orange head slightly push the tray towards the raven haired man, "Here's your order. Please enjoy it."

"Thank you."

The man simply took the tray and left to head back to the table where his coat and bag were at and once more, Ichigo couldn't help but look.

"You're getting creepier by the moment that I suddenly feel bad for the man," Rukia said as her face contorted with slight disgust.

Ichigo scoffed as he leaned back on the counter with arms folded, "Shut it. There's no harm in looking, right?"

"So, you do admit you're staring."

"Like I said, I'm just _looking_. Learn the difference!"

The raven rolled her eyes, "Sure, convince yourself with that."

The orange head simply groaned and just resumed looking but looked away every time those gray eyes started to wander. He didn't want to get caught staring. Well, fine. He was staring but he couldn't help it. He was immediately drawn to the man but he had no explanation for it.

After a few moments, the man stood up and went back to the counter which made the orange head stand straighter than he did just a moment ago. He offered another one of those smiles that could either make customers swoon or find it quite unsettling.

"Do you need anything, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked and he found it amusing when he saw a perfect brow twitch. Probably in annoyance.

The man cleared his throat, "May I have a cup of water?"

"Ah, sure," Ichigo said as he grabbed a small paper cup and filled it with ice and water. He then gave it to the raven haired man with another smile.

Ichigo slightly froze when the man grabbed the cup and leaned in closer. It was close enough that he could smell the man's perfume and natural scent. The orange head took a mental note that the man smelled as good as he looked.

He soon realized he'd be killed by Rukia if she ever heard of his thoughts.

The orange haired man could hear the other whisper with a low tone, "If you would be so kind, please refrain from staring at me." Byakuya leaned back, "It's quite… unnerving."

Ichigo flushed in embarrassment and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. Something just caught my eye by your spot."

"Hm," Byakuya hummed, "I do wonder if that _something_ was also by the counter earlier?"

Before Ichigo could even retort and possibly save his dignity, the raven haired man walked away with the cup of water in hand. The orange head never wanted the ground to swallow him up whole until today.

Ichigo found his amber eyes glaring at his partner beside him when he heard an amused scoff coming from her, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing," Rukia said as she waved her hand dismissively yet, her eyebrow was raised. It showed both amusement and confusion. She turned around, "I'll go check if there need some refills on the pastries. Watch the counter would you?"

The orange head couldn't help but sigh. He should really stop doing anything embarrassing for today. He believes that his sanity wouldn't be able to handle any more of it. He turned his back to the dining area and tried to focus on cleaning his station, hoping to wipe out thoughts about a certain raven haired man.

* * *

* * *

"Hey, Toshiro!" Rukia greeted as a white haired man walked in the cafe. It had been weeks or perhaps, months since the arrival of the attractive raven haired man and their regular customer, Hitsugaya Toshiro, noticed something already.

Toshiro looked around the empty cafe before greeting the other, "Good morning. Byakuya-san isn't here yet surprisingly."

"I think his Fridays are rough based on the times he comes here," Rukia replied. Even the raven haired woman noticed that Byakuya had been coming to their cafe almost every single day ever since his first time. Somehow, they became good acquaintances. Hell, even with Toshiro.

"Ah, right," the white haired man replied, "Where's Ichigo?"

"He texted me saying that he'll be late today," the raven replied with a click of her tongue.

"I could imagine how devastated he is whenever it's Friday, then."

It took her a moment until Rukia understood what the other replied, "Oh, wow. You're right. He even used to love Fridays!"

"Indeed," Toshiro replied, "Say, Rukia. Do you think Ichigo is interested in Byakuya-san?:"

This made the raven pause in her actions and looked at the white haired man, "Huh, I really didn't think of that." She then frowned, "For all the time that I knew the idiot, I am sure that he's only interested in girls."

"Really?" Toshiro asked, surprised.

Rukia firmly nodded, "Yep, why?"

Toshiro pressed his lips into a thin line. It wasn't his right to assume Ichigo's… preferences although he was curious but he'd rather not say anything about it. Rukia knew Ichigo longer than he did so she must know things that he didn't so he trusted her words.

He then shook his head, "It's nothing."

As if on cue, Ichigo appeared, slamming the door open. He looked quite disheveled with his uniform looking like a mess, his hair was more unruly than usual and his jacket was crumpled. He went inside with a pant.

"Damn, sorry I'm late. There was a situation at the clinic so I had to help."

Rukia's eyes lit up in acknowledgment and nodded, "It's no problem. You should fix yourself up before you start. You look like shit."

"I know," Ichigo grumbled as he walked past the counter but then his eyes caught something white. He then grinned at their regular, "Yo, Toshiro!"

Toshiro simply nodded, "Hello, Ichigo."

"I'll be right back," the orange head announced before going to the back to fix himself.

After a few minutes, Ichigo reappeared outside now looking more presentable. His jacket was gone and everything seemed to be in order. He went behind the counter and sighed in relief as he leaned back on it.

"Was it a mess?" Rukia asked simply.

Ichigo shrugged, "Pretty much. Goat-face just needed a bit of help so I couldn't exactly leave quickly."

Rukia waved her hand dismissively, "It's fine. Your dad needed you and it was something you needed to do, right?"

"Yeah."

"So it's fine," Rukia said but then shrugged, "Though, you're still late. Your salary would be deducted as promised.

Ichigo groaned loudly, "Of course it would."

Rukia pondered for a bit. There was something that was bothering her for a while. She then couldn't handle it and leaned over to Ichigo, "I have a question."

The orange head raised a brow, "Huh? What is it?"

"Do you like Byakuya-san?"

The question made Ichigo choke on his spit in surprise. Out of all the questions that he had prepared to answer mentally, he didn't expect that question to be asked. He looked over at Rukia with wide eyes and waved his hands around nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked nervously, "Where'd you get that idea?"

She then silently pointed at Toshiro who was acting like he didn't notice them talking about it. Ichigo groaned and shook his head as he raked his finger over his unruly hair. He actually never thought of it if he was being honest. He knew he wasn't even interested in guys at all before even if he saw many attractive men in the past.

Although, somehow, this one was different.

He was happy whenever he saw Byakuya and whenever the older man tended to get annoyed by him whenever he was being disrespectful as he taunted the other. How he also thinks of him from time to time. How he sometimes hears the man's voice and could practically feel the scent under his nose. It was like he was almost entranced by him. Somehow, he loved the company that Byakuya gave even if he was working and the raven haired man was just sitting at a far away table.

Just his mere presence eases the orange headed man.

"Well," Ichigo blinked when he couldn't say anything. He was speechless. It would sound so wrong and like he was lying to himself if he denied it and it would sound so odd if he said that he did. He was really confused. But then, something clicked in both Rukia and Ichigo's mind.

Rukia didn't expect for her friend to be gay and honestly, Ichigo didn't expect it either.

They resumed doing their duties quietly as they didn't bring up the topic earlier to avoid anything more. It was a pretty slow day even if it was expected that it would be, they couldn't help but notice. From time to time, Ichigo glanced at the customers who were quietly chatting at the corners of the cafe and Toshiro typing away in his laptop just near the counter. That guy was always busy with his work or studies.

"Toshiro," Ichigo called out as he leaned by the counter, "What are you working on this time?"

"Thesis," was the white haired man's response, "It's due next week."

"I see," Ichigo said, "Would you like more coffee or something?"

Toshiro's eyes darted towards his coffee cup and grabbed it. He looked inside and saw it was empty. He then looked over Ichigo and slightly shook the cup, "Would you please? I think I need to stay up for this."

"Yeah, sure," the orange head said and walked over to the regular's table to grab his cup. He then returned behind the counter and refilled it with hot black coffee. Ichigo gave back Toshiro's coffee and the latter muttered a small 'thanks' before taking a small sip.

Just as when Ichigo returned behind the counter, the door to the cafe opened again to reveal the tired raven haired man that had been visiting them almost everyday. The man had his stoic and indifferent mask in place but you could see in his sharp gray eyes that he was exhausted.

Somehow, Ichigo's mood brightened up, "Yo, Byakuya!"

Byakuya looked over the orange head and the corner of his lips slightly tugged upwards, "I see you still act familiar with your customers, Ichigo."

"Hey," Ichigo glared, "It's also a way for the customer to feel comfortable here."

"I see," the raven haired man approached the counter, "What if I was uncomfortable?"

Ichigo snorted, "It sucks to suck, I guess."

Byakuya was about to retort when he was thoroughly amused seeing Rukia elbowing Ichigo's side and the orange head groaned in pain as he clutched onto his side. It seemed really painful.

Rukai then turned to Byakuya with a warm smile, "Good day, Byakuya-san. Would you like the usual?"

"Yes," the man responded, "Could you also add cheese flatbread?"

"Of course," Rukia nodded then looked back at the man, "Anything else?"

When Byakuya slightly shook his head, Rukia then finished pressing all the necessary buttons on the cash register and told the man's total bill. Byakuya took out his clean and obviously very expensive black wallet and fished out some bills that were more than the amount of his bill.

"What?" Rukia looked dumbfounded as he handed the money.

"Keep the change," Byakuya said.

The raven haired cashier nodded, a bit numb in surprise, "Alright. Thank you so much, Byakuya-san. We'll bring your order to you."

"Thank you," the older man replied. He then proceeded to sit at the table beside the white haired man.

"Nice to see you today, Byakuya-san," Toshiro greeted.

"Likewise," the other replied.

Ichigo then proceeded to do Byakuya's order without a word. The question that Rukia brought up earlier was still lingering in the back of his mind and it really irked him. He wanted to sigh in frustration with himself. He has already been in relationships in the past but the fondness he felt in his heart for the man was different.

Drastically different.

It was like Byakuya was something special and honestly, he was afraid. Afraid to be intimate with someone yet again. Even if he was being flirty, he wasn't really looking for anyone but here he was, interested in someone that he thinks that is way out of his league. It was like he didn't deserve it.

He doesn't even know if Byakuya was straight or not.

Ichigo shook his head. He would rather not dwell on it and keep his crush, yes he finally admitted, at bay. He won't say anything to not ruin the small companionship he had with the man. He'd rather stay friends and be close than saying anything and drifting away.

Perhaps he would wait a few more months before he says anything?

He turned around with Byakuya's order already in hand and ready and grabbed a tray to set it down. Rukia then placed the plate of the cheese flatbread that the raven ordered too. Rukia nudged him,

"Bring it to him."

Ichigo frowned in response, "Why?"

"Why not?"

The orange head simply rolled his eyes, "Wow, you really got me there."

Rukia slapped his forearm as a sign of encouragement, "You do it. I know you want to."

Ichigo let out an inaudible chuckle and shook his head but still took the tray regardless. He started walking around the counter with a tray at hand and was heading over to where Byakuya was.

Toshiro noticed this and gave a slight nod towards Rukia who gave a silent thumbs up at his direction. As he was typing in his laptop, he stuck out his foot quite naturally and it was in Ichigo's way. He was lucky that Ichigo was either fixated on Byakuya or was completely distracted.

As Ichigo was about to prepare on saying something completely obnoxious to get on Byakuya's nerves, he felt his foot get caught onto something and he felt something cold fell in the pit of his stomach.

_Shit._

He felt himself falling forward and the content of his tray flying all over the place. His knees came in contact with the floor and he heard splashing sounds and a plate breaking as his eyes were closed.

He reopened it again and saw Byakuya had his eyes closed as he let out a breath. Ichigo gulped when he noticed when Byakuya was drenched in the coffee that Ichigo was trying to serve. The orange head immediately scrambled to his feet.

"Shit, shit," Ichigo said with urgency, "I'm so sorry, Byakuya."

He can't believe he acted like a complete fool in front of the raven. He really wished the floor would eat him whole.

He looked over at Rukia with a frantic look, "Rukia, please, I need tissues. A lot of them."

The raven ran over quickly with a handful of tissues with a worried look on her face but Ichigo ignored it as he went back to focus on helping in cleaning Byakuya up. Ichigo could only mutter apologies as he wiped the coffee dripping off the man's chin and unsuccessfully removing the stains forming on the man's _very_ expensive looking suit.

After a few more tries, Byakuya simply wrapped his slender fingers around Ichigo's wrist which made the younger one completely stop. He looked over and stared right into the man's gray eyes. He was surprised when he didn't see any hint of anger swirling in those piercing eyes.

"Ichigo," Byakuya calmly spoke, "It's alright. The suit is cheap, anyways."

"Cheap?" Ichigo repeated in surprise, "That looks very expensive and I really don't know how to pay for that."

"Ichigo," the raven said with more conviction, "It is alright. Do not worry about this."

"But," Ichigo reasoned. After all, he didn't want to be indebted to someone, "What can I do to make up for it? I really feel bad about this."

The raven slowly let the other's wrist go and Ichigo ignored the way he already missed the warmth coming from Byakuya. The raven then looked at him dead in the eye and his lips slightly tugged upwards which took Ichigo slightly aback.

"What if," Byakuya said a bit slowly, "you let me take you out for dinner?"

Ichigo blinked several times as he processed what the older man said. "What?"

The raven inwardly sigh as he took out a business card from his ruined suit and handed it over to the younger, "Here are my details. Contact me when you know your answer."

Speechless, Ichigo simply stared at the card in his hand.

Byakuya shook his head slightly, "I'll be taking my leave for now. I need to remove myself from this uncomfortable suit. I shall return tomorrow."

Before anyone could say anything, the raven has already left the premises. All that's left was a dumbfounded Ichigo, a messy table and floor and Toshiro and Rukia staring at Ichigo with worry.

Ichigo looked back down on the card then at the door where Byakuya just left for a few moments before he slowly broke out of the trance. Although the way he was asked out was really awkward and unfortunate, he couldn't help his heart from beating too fast. He was really convinced that Byakuya was really different and he was willing to try.

Maybe… just maybe… He would take the risk one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks for the people who decided to read this too! This is especially for a friend and I wish you did enjoy this! Leave a comment if you guys enjoyed it and maybe a kudos too? :)
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G


End file.
